The present invention relates to a gaming system, a method of gaming, a game controller and computer program code.
It is known to provide a gaming system that includes a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels, with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a video display.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.